


Insieme

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento intimo di Natasha e Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

“Quindi siamo rimasti solo noi due” disse Natasha. Tony si nascose il viso con la mano e affondò nella poltrona.

“Hai intenzione di complicarmi la vita anche tu, insieme a Cap?” domandò. Natasha si sedette accanto a lui e gli porse un bicchiere di starbucks colmo di caffé fumante.

“Firmerò anche io, se è questo che mi stai domandando” disse. Tony abbassò la mano e prese il bicchiere dalla mano di lei.

“E’ il minimo, dopo avermi dato ragione non si torna più indietro” disse. Natasha sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre. “Pensi di avere sempre ragione, vero Stark? E che a noi miseri mortali tocca solo accorgercene” brontolò. Tony tolse il coperchio di plastica bianca e sorseggiò direttamente dal bicchiere, facendosi dei baffetti di caffé.

“Ti sbagli Ice queen. Qui non si parla di giusto o sbagliato. Firmiamo solo per evitare di peggio…”. Si leccò le labbra e corrugò la fronte.

“Rettificheremo tutto ciò che non ci piace dopo aver evitato la guerra” disse. Natasha sospirò.

“Sempre che la guerra sia evitabile” mormorò. Tony le sorrise.

“Che sia evitabile o no, se qualcosa si romperà, la aggiusteremo insieme” la rassicurò.

 


	2. Junk (sexy)food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta a quattro mani con Darcy Taserqueen Lewis.

Tony si avvicinò alla candela appoggiata sul pianoforte e ci soffiò un paio di volte. Lo scenario tremò, si ricoprì di righe azzurre, la candela divenne di pixel, il fuoco si spense e la candela tornò solida.

Stark socchiuse gli occhi e si raddrizzò, accarezzando il pianoforte nero. Sentì la porta aprirsi e sgranò gli occhi, le iridi castane gli divennero liquide.

“Friday, avevo detto che non volevo essere disturbato. Insomma, come si può inventare altrimenti?” domandò.

“La signorina Romanoff vuole vederla signore” rispose l’intelligenza artificiale, mentre Tony vedeva entrare l’assassina.

“Noto, Friday” scherzò, sarcastico.

“Buongiorno Stark, non ti facevo musicista” disse Natasha, guardandosi intorno. Strinse al petto una serie di fascicoli.

“Sono qui per discutere di una cosa importante” disse. Tony schioccò le dita, lo scenario digitale scomparve compreso il pianoforte. Al suo posto apparvero un tavolino e una serie di poltrone.

“La sorprenderà, ma io suono meravigliosamente. Tutto quello che faccio, mi viene perfetto. E se viene a trovarmi nella mia villa a Malibù, lo scoprirà Romanoff. Rigorosamente in bikini, però” le rispose Stark, gesticolando.

“Mi vedrai in bikini quando sarò morta, Stark” commentó Natasha. Strofinò un tacco sul pavimento.

< Mi era parso di vedere qualcuno qui dentro, ma siamo solo noi. Erano ologrammi anche quelli? > si chiese.

“Magari sul costume intero potrei farci un pensiero” concesse. Gli sorrise, socchiudendo le labbra rosse e piene.

“No, che tu faccia bene qualcosa è piuttosto ordinario” ammise. La luce elettrica delle lampade le faceva risplendere i capelli rossi di riflessi aranciati.

“E ci verrei solo perché è tanto che non vado al mare, ma ora sono qui per qualcosa d’importante”. Concluse.

Tony si portò la mano al mento e alzò il capo, fingendo di corrugare la fronte.

“Per mangiare delle ciambelle? Tutti amano le ciambelle. Chi non ama le ciambelle è una persona malvagia” rispose. Prese dal tavolo una confezione di ciambelle e la porse alla russa.

“Le ciambelle sono una buona idea” disse Natasha e gli mostrò alcuni fascicoli. Prese la scatola e la appoggiò su un divano, prendendone una ciambella.

“Mi hanno concesso di far archiviare sei processi a super eroi ricercati”. Diede un morsetto alla propria ciambella.

“Questo vuol dire che Ross dovrà chiamarmi e io potrò metterlo in attesa”. Iniziò. Guardò i fascicoli e rabbrividì.

“Cartacei? Pensavo che con la fine dello Shield, fossimo usciti dal cetaceo”. Natasha gli mise un mano un fascicolo, Tony sbuffò, sfogliandolo velocemente.

“Vedi qualche nome che ti interessa?” gli chiese Natasha.

Tony fece un sorrisetto e alzò un paio di volte le sopracciglia, ridacchiando.

“Noto che l’unico modo per Cap di non infrangere la legge è di tornare sotto ghiaccio” ironizzò.

“Fra quelli che non sceglieremo gli avvocati delle Nazioni Unite chiederanno la pena capitale” disse Natasha, fissando la propria ciambella mangiata per metà.

“E’ un pensiero che mi terrorizza, è solo un modo pulito per liberarsi di molti di noi, ma non me la sono sentita di scegliere sola”.

Tony strinse il fascicolo fino a far sbiancare le nocche e strofinò le labbra tra loro.

“La pena capitale? Suvvia, sono un avvocato, posso farli scarcerare tutti. E al massimo ci sarà una fuga di massa con cui, io, ovviamente non avrò assolutamente che fare. Parola di scout”.

“Si,la pena capitale e questi fanno sul serio,Tony” disse Natasha, calcando l’ultima parola. Addentò con forza l’ultimo pezzo della sua ciambella ed inghiottì, stringendo le labbra.

“Li vogliono tutti sotto controllo:quelli liberi ci odieranno per aver lasciato indietro gli altri, ma daranno un’immagine positiva al governo. Cancelleranno di essere stati corrotti dall’Hydra e le altre agenzie penseranno che con sei cadaveri si saranno ripuliti dalle loro incompetenze. Facciamo tre nomi a testa?”.

Tony le tolse di mano tutti i fascicoli e li gettò sopra un divanetto.

“Nat, lo so che magari tu sei abituata a camminare sui cadaveri di chi non ce la fa, ma io non sono Cap”.

Raggiunse una finestra e mise le mani dietro la schiena, intrecciandole.

“Vanno nei centri assistenza, non al patibolo. Non ho firmato quegli accordi per quello che credono loro”. Si voltò verso Nat e le sue iridi color cioccolato si fecero liquide, brillando di riflessi dorati.

“Sei con me?”. Sorrise.

“Ho i cheesburger”.

“E so anche questo” rispose Natasha. Raggiunse il divanetto, prese una carpetta di colore diverso.

“Vada per il cheesburger, sai che adoro il cibo spazzatura” disse, aprendo la carpetta. Ne estratte la pianta di un edificio.

“Questo devi vederlo”. Aggiunse. Si sedette su un divano libero.

“Questo è il centro di assistenza che hanno pensato per Wanda, io ho fatto una proposta che vorrei tu mi aiutassi a sostenere”. Accavallò le gambe.

“Vuoi sentirla?” chiese.

Tony raggiunse un altro divano e vi si sedette, gettò indietro la testa affondando nello schienale e accavallò le gambe.

“Assolutamente. Basta che non possa vedere ragazzi dopo le ventitré. E’ ancora in castigo per aver ferito i sentimenti di Vision”.

“Pensavo di farla diventare un’insegnante”. Iniziò Nath. Ondeggiò il foglio un paio di volte.

“Mi sono informata un po’ sulla località in cui sorge il centro, è bella, verde ed isolata” spiegò. Si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Come sai, la popolazione mutante, soprattutto di bambini e ragazzi, ‘sta aumentando esponenzialmente” raccontò. Corrugò le sopracciglia vermiglie.

“Wanda potrebbe insegnare loro a gestire i poteri, o almeno a conviverci. Loro resterebbero sotto traccia e lei si sentirebbe enormemente gratificata” spiegò, appoggiando il foglio sul divano accanto a sé.

Tony sporse il labbro inferiore e ci ticchettò con l’indice un paio di volte, cambiò posizione alle gambe ripetutamente.

“E’ già pronta a controllare i suoi poteri? Forse associandole qualcuno”. Si alzò in piedi ed iniziò a camminare.

“Insegnante? Sì, mi piace, bellissimo. Tanti mutanti tutti insieme? Meno. Non mi piacciono le scuole per persone speciali, proprio no. Magari miste, sì, miste è fantastico”.

Si voltò verso Natasha e la indicò con l’indice.

“Se può insegnare anche ai bimbetti petulanti normali, e Clint le dà un’occhiata, hai la mia completa disponibilità anche finanziaria”.

Natasha ticchettò con le dita sul bracciolo del divano.

“Wanda diventerà sempre più potente, ma questo non significa che non possa controllarsi o imparare dai suoi errori. Secondo me è pronta per fare questo passo… anche se non è male come idea quella di una scuola mista” convenne.

Tony la raggiunse e si piegò, le prese una gamba e gliela spostò, mettendosi accanto a lei.

“Vorrei evitare qualche piccola distruzione. Non amo le esplosioni, le esplosioni non sono nostre amiche” ribatté. Guardò in viso Natasha e le sorrise.

“Inizia a preoccuparmi il fatto che sempre più spesso mi dai ragione”.

“Perché dici cose intelligenti, ma purtroppo spesso le dici in modo troppo egocentrico e faccio ancora in tempo a ritirare” lo punzecchiò Nat. Gli sorrise.

“Direi che se mettiamo anche la Hill in quel centro, a dare un’occhiata alla nostra neo-insegnante per evitare esplosioni, andrà tutto bene. Quella donna è fantastica. E penso che il progetto Wanda piacerà anche a lei. Vuoi che glielo proponga io?” domandò.

Tony si leccò le labbra e la guardò negli occhi, intensamente.

“Pepper ha deciso che mettermi contro anche lei, era diventato un altro modo per sottolineare come siamo in pausa”.

“Il fatto che siete in pausa non vuol dire che sia autorizzata a comportarsi da stronza ” rispose Natasha. Si alzò, recuperò il contenitore delle ciambelle e tornò a sedersi accanto al foglio.

“Parlerò io alla Hill”. Prese una seconda ciambella.

“Mi devi dire i nomi da comunicare al governo. Abbiamo deciso di risolverla, ma dobbiamo continuare a fare finta che siamo d’accordo con la loro brillante idea di propaganda” disse.

Tony staccò un pezzo di ciambella da quella di Nat e la masticò, sporcandosi le labbra e la punta del naso di zucchero.

“La finta è il tuo mestiere. Il mio è fare il meccanico”. Natasha si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca.

“Il tuo mestiere è un po’ riduttivo intenderlo come meccanico” rispose. Si sporse verso di lui e gli pulì il naso.

Tony si tirò indietro di scatto.

“Ti eri sporcato bambinone, non fare i capricci” lo riprese.

Il viso abbronzato di Tony era a due dita di distanza di quello della russa.

“Io aggiusto, riparo, invento, saldo e avvito qualche bullone.

Se non si tratta di rapporti umani, sono perfetto in quello che faccio.

Non vedo perché doverlo definire più dell’essere un meccanico”. Trattenne uno starnuto arricciando il naso.

“Poi non aggiusto i rapporti umani, ma quello è perché ho una patologia gravissima: sono IronMan”. Natasha rimise il fazzoletto in tasca e continuò a guardarlo, senza distogliere lo sguardo.

“I rapporti umani non si aggiustano” gli rispose. Incrociò le braccia sotto il seno prosperoso.

“Forse è per questo che non ti funzionano, ma non temere, ci sono io per quello” lo rassicurò.

Tony ridacchiò e le mise le mani bollenti sulle spalle candide.

“Sono nelle mani di una spia assassina, fantastico!” disse euforico. Natasha rise, tolse le mani di lui dalle proprie spalle, tenendole tra le proprie.

“Io sarò anche i tuoi rapporti interpersonali, ma sei ancora padrone dei disastri che combini e dei funzionari del governo che metti in attesa”. Finse di sbuffare.

“Mi servono quei nomi. E devo sostenere i processi, c’è anche lo stato di Wakanda dal lato dell’accusa” spiegò.

Tony sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e fissò le mani di Natasha.

“Portiamo avanti la difesa per Capiscle, Legolas e la nostra streghetta. Per gli altri vediamo di mandare abbastanza ricorsi. E troviamo uno strizzacervelli, uno di quelli famosi, meglio considerati ingestibili, con la sindrome dell’eroe, che morti e sepolti”.

Corrugò la fronte, fissando più intensamente le mani.

“Ti faró avere qualche nome,Hill inclusa appena la trovo” rispose Natasha. Si leccò le labbra, sentendo il sapore dello zucchero su di esse.

“Porterò avanti la loro difesa e di sicuro Legolas fará abbastanza pietá, dato che ha famiglia” commentó. Vide l’espressione di Tony.

“Per il progetto Wanda, avrò rispose in un paio di giorni, ma i processi saranno più lunghi. Anche se neutralizziamo la loro pericolosità, le rogne legali restano tediose”. Guardò a sua volta le proprie mani.

“Le mie mani hanno qualcosa che ti attrae particolarmente?” chiese.

“Mi stanno toccando” rispose Tony. Spostò lo sguardo e corrugò la fronte, lasciando andare le mani di Nat. La russa corrugò la fronte.

Tony si alzò in piedi, raggiunse un piano bar posizionato dietro il tavolo e si versò da bere.

Natasha lo raggiunse stando dall’altra parte del bancone.

“Quindi ti piace se io ti tocco o ti interessa se io ti tocco?”chiese leggera.

Tony si bevve tre drink di seguito e scrollò le spalle.

“Diciamo che m’interessa perché lo riesco ad accettare abbastanza bene”.

“È curioso, nemmeno io sono fan del contatto fisico” disse Natasha. Con la schiena sfiorava il tavolo.

“Ma il tuo non mi dispiace quanto vorrei essere brava a far credere” ammise, sogghignando. Si sporse in avanti.

“Il contatto di che persona non riesci ad accettare?”

Tony versò un altro drink in un altro bicchiere, mentre nel proprio mise tre olive, la raggiunse e le porse l’alcolico.

“Quello di praticamente tutti gli altri, se non sono io a iniziare”. Natasha prese il drink, uscì dallo spazio tra i due mobili e raggiunse nuovamente il divano.

“Conosci anche il mio drink preferito” disse, sedendosi.

“Sono impressionata, quasi”. Inarcò un sopracciglia e sorseggiò il suo drink.

“E perché ti serve il controllo o perché sei timido?” domandò.

“La tua temperatura è di 36 e 2. Ti sei lavata le mani di recente. Le unghie sembrano più curate di quelle che sono. Ci sono vecchie cicatrici sul polso e… insomma…”. Tony si interruppe mandando giù le olive di seguito, masticando rumorosamente.

“Non mi piace chi mi porge le cose. Non mi piace chi dice cose contraddittorie. Non mi piace perché non mi piace pensare, sono troppo perfetto senza farlo”.

“E io ti piaccio?” domandó Natasha.

< Come siamo finiti a parlare di questo? Ma se non cambio punto all’argomentazione, verrà sommerso da dati e divagazioni > pensò.

Tony bevve metà del suo drink.

“Piacermi mi piaci. Fisicamente credo che non ci sia etero a cui tu non possa piacere, o almeno io sono quel tipo di uomo che non sa rifiutare un tipo di donna come te.

Ultimamente mi hai dimostrato che forse io non sono il tipo giusto per te, ma non posso esserne sicuro, perché sei piena di sorprese”.

Si voltò verso di lei e sorrise.

“Natasha, amo i rapporti esclusivi, quasi dipendenti. Non riesco a fermarmi, mai, anche se ci provo.

Tu cosa ami?”. La sua voce si fece più intensa all’ultima domanda.

“Vediamo… ho un debole per i nerd, nevrastenici,iperattività,di buon cuore,egocentrici, super eroi e i rapporti esclusivi, sono molto gelosa” rispose. Natasha si appoggiò al bracciolo della poltrona.

“Quindi… se amassi te?” le domandò. Tony si sedette accanto a lei, piegò una gamba e se la abbracciò, appoggiando il mento su di essa.

“Anche se resterò IronMan?” chiese.

“Tony, non ti amo perché sei del tutto ‘registrato’. Tu e la tua armatura siete inscindibili, resti un Avengers” disse. Tony lasciò andare la gamba e rialzò il capo.

“Ti amo soprattutto perché sei IronMan. E sei speciale qualsiasi cosa indossi”. Aggiunse Nat.

Tony le accarezzò il labbro inferiore e le sorrise.

“Io indosso sempre l’armatura” sussurrò.

Baciò con foga Natasha, premendo le proprie labbra contro quelle piene di lei. Natasha allungò una mano appoggiando il bicchiere vuoto su un tavolino e ricambiò il bacio. Lo tenne contro di sé afferrando con l’altra mano il colletto della sua camicia.

Si staccarono, riprendo fiato e Nat sorrise.

“Io quasi mai piú dell’essenziale” rispose la Vedova con tono seducente.

“All’essenziale, allora” rispose Tony, sfilandosi la maglietta.

 


End file.
